mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rüstungen
Als Rüstung bezeichnet man eine Schutzbekleidung, die ihren Träger in erster Linie vor Waffeneinwirkung und gegen Verwundung schützen soll. Rüstungen sind bereits seit Jahrtausenden gebräuchlich und wurden aus den unterschiedlichsten Materialien und nach verschiedenen Methoden hergestellt. Allgemeines Die im Mittelalter gebräuchliche Rüstung war ein aus Metallplatten (Plattenharnisch) oder aus Ringen (Kettenrüstung) bestehender Schutz des Kriegers für Brust (Harnisch), Hals (Halsberge, Harnischkragen), Arme (Armschienen, Armzeug, Panzerhandschuhe) und Beine (Beinschienen, Beinzeug, Eisenschuh). Helm und Schild wurden meist nicht zur Rüstung gerechnet. Auch im Kampf eingesetzte Tiere (Kampfhunde, Schlachtrösser, Kriegselefanten) wurden teilweise durch Rüstungen geschützt. Das Pferd des Ritters trug zum Schutz Rüststücke wie Roßstirnen, Vordergebüge, Lendenpanzer und dergleichen. Rüstungsarten und -Teile Beispiele für vor- und frühgeschichtliche, antike, mittelalterliche und frühneuzeitliche Rüstungen und Rüstungsteile sind u.a.: * Achselzeug ** Achselflug ** Schwebescheiben * Armzeug ** Armröhren ** Armschienen ** Ellbogenkacheln * Beinzeug ** Beinschienen * Brünne * Eisenschuh * Gambesson * Glockenpanzer * Halsberge * Harnisch ** Harnischbrust ** Harnischkragen ** Harnischrücken * Kettenrüstung ** Kettenbeinlinge ** Kettenhaube ** Kettenhemd ** Maschenfaust ** Ringelpanzer * Klappenpanzer * Lamellenpanzer * Lederrüstung ** Lentner * Leinenpanzer (Textilrüstung) * Lorica Segmentata ** Schienenpanzer ** Spangenpanzer * Muskelpanzer * Panzerrüstung ** Panzerhandschuh *** Hentze *** Turniertatze ** Panzerhemd ** Panzerjacke ** Panzerrock * Plattenpanzer ** Plattenrock (Spangenharnisch) ** Riefelharnisch * Schuppenpanzer ** Brigantine ** Korazin * Schulterzeug ** Achselstauchen ** Spangröls ** Stoßkragen * Stech- und Rennzeug * Waffenrock Gustav Vasas rustning 1540, Livrustkammaren 91530.jpg|Achselzeug Armröhren, Livrustkammaren 106454.jpg|Armröhren Armzeug Ende 17.Jh, Livrustkammaren LRK 23502, 107059.jpg|Armzeug Beinschienen aus Metall Taberna Mercatoria.jpg|Beinschienen Brustharnisch Colleoni Italien 1470, handbuchderwaff@Boeheim, Fig.087.jpg|Brustharnisch Armkachel Gustav Vasas Rüstung 1540, Livrustkammaren 41480.jpg|Ellbogenkacheln Beckenhaube 14.Jh. dictionnairerai05violuoft, p.187b.png|Halsberge Halskragen um 1620, Karl Filips tornérrustning, Livrustkammaren 97401.jpg|Harnischkragen Harnischrücken Tirol 1580, handbuchderwaff@Boeheim, Fig.114.jpg|Harnischrücken Kettenrüstung AMP 2009-05-10.jpg|Kettenrüstung Telgte_MPS_Suit_of_Armor.jpg|Panzerhandschuhe Ritterrüstung Grandmasters palace Valletta-Malta.jpg|Plattenpanzer Shoulder, Higgins Armory Worcester by Adam Rose 2009-08-30.jpg|Schulterzeug Scale Armour of John III Sobieski.JPG|Schuppenpanzer Geschichte Bronzezeit In der Älteren Nordischen Bronzezeit (1800-1500 v.Chr.; Montelius Per. I) kamen Helme als Teil der Rüstung in Nordeuropa lediglich in einzelnen Exemplaren vor, so z.B. in einem einheimischen Fabrikat, das in Dänemark gefunden wurde. Aus der Jüngeren Nordischen Bronzezeit (ca. 1100-720 v.Chr.) sind Funde mehrer Helme aus Norddeutschland bekannt, die aus Ungarn importiert wurden. Der Schild bestand meist aus Holz, doch importierte man in der Jüngeren Nordischen Bronzezeit auch Typen aus Süd- und Westeuropa, darunter auch sehr hochbewertete Schilde aus Bronze. Römische Kaiserzeit Während der Römischen Kaiserzeit (1 bis 375 n. Chr.) blieb der leichte Schild, der gewöhnlich nur aus Holz oder Geflecht bestand, die einzige Schutzwaffe der Germanen. Panzer und Helm, wurden erst vereinzelt von wohlhabenderen Kriegern und Anführern getragen, waren jedoch nicht allgemein gebräuchlich. Spätantike Am Ausgang der Antike schien es, als hätten die Angriffswaffen jene der Abwehr weit übertroffen. Das Schwert der Germanen, Gallier etc. wurde kräftiger im Eisen, seine Klinge länger, die Stangenwaffe stärker und wirksamer, die Schlagwaffen wurden allgemeiner, die Fernwaffen, wie Bogen, Schleuder und Wurfspieß, gelangten zu größerer Bedeutung. All diesen Angriffswaffen hatte man in Mitteleuropa nur ungenügende Schutzmittel entgegenzustellen: einen kleinen Helm, der in seiner Form noch ein Vermächtnis aus der späten römischen Zeit darstellte, einen Lederharnisch mit Plättchen oder Schuppen aus Eisen, Bronze oder Horn besetzt, und einen Schild, den ein Axthieb trennen konnte. In der Spätantike, während des 3./4. Jhd., war der hölzerne Rundschild mit einen eisernen Buckel die typische Schutzwaffe der Germanen. Ringbrünne und Helm wurden zu dieser Zeit schon durchaus häufiger von Anführern getragen. Völkerwanderungszeit Mit dem Einbruch morgenländischer Völker im 4. Jh. vollzogen sich wesentliche Veränderungen in der Bewaffnung auch der nordischen Völker. Von Osten her kam die Sitte, den Körper mit hieb- und stichsicheren Kleidern zu bedecken; allerdings anders als die Römer, nicht durch geschlagene Platten, sondern durch Jacken und Beinkleider aus starkem Leder, die mit Ringen benäht oder durch aufgenietete eiserne Scheiben verstärkt wurden. Von Osten her gelangte außerdem der orientalische spitze Helm und die Halsbrünne zu den Germanen, die sich - mit einigen Veränderungen - über ein volles Jahrtausend hindurch erhielt. Die orientalischen Völkerschaften hatten auf ihrem Weg durch Europa also einen kulturellen Einfluss auf die Germanen, was sich in der Verfeinerung der Formen und der Aufnahme neuer Waffen zeigte. Vom 4. ins 5. Jh. finden sich die ersten Spuren der Verwendung von Helmen und des ledernen oder eisenbesetzten Panzers unter germanischen Stämmen, womit alle Elemente für kriegerische Ausrüstung gegeben waren, die während des gesamten Mittelalters hindurch allgemein üblich blieben. Aus der Völkerwanderungszeit geben die Moorfunde über die Rüstung und über die Waffen des Mannes, die mit zu seiner allgemeinen Kleidung gerechnet werden können, ein recht gutes Bild. Auf dem Kopf trugen die Anführer Bandhelme aus Bronze, in Einzelfällen aus getriebenem Silber und teilweise vergoldet. Die nationale Abneigung gegen Helm und Panzer wurde erst am Ende der Merowingerzeit allmählich überwunden. Noch in der Mitte des 6. Jhds. erweckte die "primitive" Rüstung der Germanen die Verwunderung der griechischen Schriftsteller. Erst seit dieser Zeit wurden Helme und Panzer häufiger, zunächst als Ausrüstungsstücke der Führer. Frühmittelalter Erst ab dem Frühmittelalter waren Helme ein allgemein üblicher Teil der Rüstung, wie z.B. Funde aus schwedischen Gräbern aus der Zeit um 600 zeigen. Mit dem Beginn der Wikingerzeit trat dann allmählich eine durchgreifende Umwandlung in der Ausrüstung auf, die hinüber führt zur schweren Rüstung der romanischen Zeit. Den Oberkörper deckte nun ein Kettenhemd mit Halbärmeln, die bis zu den Ellenbogen gingen. Als Schutzwaffe trug man einen runden Schild aus dünnen, glatt-gehobelten Holzplatten, die am Schildrand durch ein schmales Metallband zusammengehalten wurden, während ein runder, gewölbter oder spitziger Schildbuckel die Mitte über dem Griff deckte. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. IV, S. 343 ff. Art. Trachten, § 8. Ab der Zeit Karls des Großen wurde mit der Änderung der Kriegstaktiken und der Vervollkommnung der Angriffswaffen auch die eiserne Schutzbewaffnung, wie z.B. Helm, Panzer, Arm- und Beinschienen, allgemein üblicher. Der hölzerne Schild mit eisernem Buckel dagegen hielt sich. Wikingerzeit Eine recht gute Übersicht über die Rüstung zur Zeit der Wikinger bzw. der Normannen findet man auf www.peraperis.com/Rüstung-Normannen. Hochmittelalter * Siehe Hauptartikel: Rüstungen des Hochmittelalters thumb|Krieger (um 1160-1120) Bereits vor dem 11. Jh. war in Mitteleuropa und im Norden das Maschen- oder Kettenpanzerhemd, Panzerhemd, Panzerjacke, Panzerrock, der Ringelpanzer, der geringelte Haubert mit Ringelkapuze oder ganze Brünne bekannt. Da die Ringe geschmiedet und genietet waren (es sind Reste solcher Panzer gefunden, deren Ringe nur 5 mm Durchmesser haben), gehörten die Ringelpanzer jener Zeit wegen ihrer aufwendigen Herstellung zu den kostbaren Rüstungen wohlhabender Ritter. Erst nach Erfindung des Drahtziehens (1306 durch Rudolf von Nürnberg) wurden sie allgemeiner und so dicht gefertigt, dass die Misérecordia und andere Panzerstecher nicht hindurchdringen konnten. Darüber wurde seit dem zweiten Kreuzzug zum Schutz gegen die Hitze eine Art Hemd, Gambesson (Gambeis), getragen, worüber man das Schwert gürtete. Bald begann man, den Gambesson ebenso wie Helm und Schild mit persönlichen Erkennungszeichen zu schmücken, die später heraldische Bedeutung gewannen... → Weiterlesen. Spätmittelater Insbesondere seit dem Spätmittelalter kamen Plattenrüstungen auf. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Nordische Altertumskunde (Internet Archive). Sophus Müller. Übersetzung. V. Jiriczek. 2 Bände. K.J. Trübner Verlag, Straßburg 1897-98. * Kulturgeschichte Schwedens von den ältesten Zeiten bis zum elften Jahrhundert nach Christus (Google Books). Oscar Montelius. E. A. Seemann, 1906. * Deutsche Altertumskunde - Band 4 (Internet Archive). Karl Müllenhoff. Berlin 1870-1908. * Handbuch der deutschen Altertumskunde (Internet Archive). Ludwig Lindenschmit. Braunschweig 1889. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 269-272. Art. Bewaffnung. * Handbuch der Waffenkunde: Das Waffenwesen in seiner historischen Entwicklung (Internet Archive). Wendelin Boeheim. Leipzig, E.A. Seemann : 1890 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rüstung Kategorie:Reenactment Kategorie:Heerwesen Kategorie:Inhalt